Lars O'Ryenne
"Anything can go wrong, my friend. Anything. It doesnt matter if you are a skilled swordsman, an experienced hunter like me, or even a wizard saint. Always remember that a hunt won't always end the way you want it to end unless you play your cards right from start-to-finish." - Lars O'Ryenne to Dex D. Draco in Monster Hunt: Flashy Force "Lars isn't trying to achieve a dream, because he is already living it. He wanted to become a hunter, and so he became one (and a very skilled one at that). It seems that he has it all; wealth, strength, and the respect of most of his peers. Lars may be a pillar to many, but he is also a house of cards. His virtuous image seems to be covering what appears to be an emptiness and insecurity that threatens to have real and disastrous consequences on Lars' whole life as a hunter." - Skydek Lars O'Ryenne (ラルスオリオン, Rarusu Orion) is a member of the Orion's Belt Guild. He is known in his guild for being one of the most versatile combatants of monsters, being able to fit many roles during hunts. His intellect and leadership abilities are respected among most members of his guild and for this, he is addressed by most members of his guild as "Captain." Though his guild does not have a traditional ranking system, Lars O'Ryenne would be considered S-Class for his vast knowledge of monsters as well as methods of combating them. History Lars was born in Corrente, a small town in Central Joya. As a child, he was not prodigious, but he never fell behind his peers when it came to learning how to use magic. He had an avid fascination with Requip Magic but struggled in learning how to use it until he turned 11. at age 13, Lars underwent a rebellious phase. Wanting to prove his strength as a wizard, Lars (unbeknownst to his parents), picked a fight with a bear and managed to take it down, almost getting himself killed in the process. This inspired anger and scorn from his parents as they swiftly punished Lars for behaving so recklessly. After recovering from his injuries, Lars ran away form home, heading in the direction of the Northeast Mountains in Joya. In the mountains, Lars encountered a member of Orion's Belt hunting a Terraquestreon. Inspired by the sight of the hunter taking down the Monster, Lars pestered the hunter to teach him how to hunt. The hunter refused, but instead offered to bring Lars to the Orion's Belt Guild. From there, Lars joined the guild and took residence in the Guild Hall. When he first joined Orion's Belt, Lars was a source of spectacle. However, after 2 years of being in the Orion's Belt guild, Lars began to take his hunting career more seriously after seeing newcomers surpass him in rank and ability. Along the way, Lars began to slowly take shape into the person he is today as he trained both his body and mind day-after-day. Years of training had made his mind and abilities sharper, slowly earning him the respect from the same people who once looked down on him. At the age of 22, Lars lost his arm during a hunt and in the following weeks, it was replaced with a prosthetic arm. The injury stunted his ability to requip quickly on the left side of his body. In spite of this, He spent the following years learning how to fight with his handicap, leading him to develop a new style of Requip Magic known as "The Maimed" which involves re-equipping prosthetic arms each with the ability to channel and exert a different type of magic. Appearance Lars is a young man standing at 5'5" with very short brown hair and a muscular body. His use of Requip Magic allows him to change his attire at will, but he generally wears special plate armor when working around the guild or on a hunt. The armor sports no helmet, pauldrons with spiked tips at the ends of the plates, a breastplate with polygon-shaped plates covering his chest and abdominal region, plated tassets, and plated boots. The armor sports no emblem of any kind as it was made upon the request of Lars himself. His casual attire may vary depending on the season, with shorts and T shirts in spring and summer, special fur jackets in the winter, and jeans and sweaters in the fall. Lars's most distinct feature is his prosthetic left arm. Personality "Ah! A young man eager to get right down to business" -Count Oregano Lars O'Ryenne is highly knowledgeable when it comes to hunting monsters and constantly pays close attention to his surroundings. Being a fervent reader of bestiaries and ecological reports, Lars possesses vast knowledge of many kinds of monsters which proves to be valuable in synthesizing strategies on how to take them down. He is a very creative thinker and is always coming up with solutions to problems, be them everyday or hunting-related. His sharp mind earns him the trust and respect of those in the guild. Lars' sharp mind coupled with the genuine care he has for other members of his guild causes him to be rather strict with others. He will often criticize the behaviour of others, though he has that person's best interest in mind when doing so. Unlike Marlynx, Lars is more understanding and even acts as a gentle, but firm father figure when reprimanding others. Lars is very inquisitive and he asks a lot of questions. He always pays close attention to his surroundings and the small nuances within them. This aspect of his personality was developed after he had been struggling on hunts as a child becuase of his ability (or lack thereof) to pay attention to his surroundings. He even has some knowledge of body language, meaning that it can be hard to deceive Lars. His sensitivity to body language has even saved the life of Stewart Hartenfelds, as he was able to identify a mysterious visitor to the guild as an assassin with murderous intent, allowing the guild to take action beforehand. Lars is an exceptionally hard worker who takes his work very seriously. He is almost always busy with either work around the guild or hunting monsters. If he is not doing either, he can be found reading bestiaries and other informational material. Therefore, many consider Lars to be a workaholic. His propensity to work himself very hard stems from a combination of his passion for hunting monsters and the pride he has in his guild. He prefers to keep any and all relationships with fellow guild members friendly and professional; never attempting to advance any relationship beyond that. His workaholism stems from a deep-seeded insecurity he has about running away from his parents when he was young. Therefore, Lars' motivation for working without rest is to prove that making the decision to run away from home was worth it. This proved to be very detrimental to Lars' emotional health and even his work performance.Eventually, Lars experienced burnout Abilities "I have once seen Lars provoke a monster to the point where it roared right in his face. he barely budged. Next thing you know, he jumped into the monster's roaring mouth, equipped a gunlance, and popped a cap in its brain. One shot... and it was dead just like that. That was enough to impress me." - Marlynx Style of Combat Lars' style of combat is specifically geared towards fighting large monsters. He utilizes Requp magic to fight in a very acrobatic and energetic manner. He is known to re-equip weapons mid motion and mid-attack, doing so to chain together combinations of attacks. Because he only fights monsters, Lars is not comfortable fighting other people using his magic, so his hand-to- hand combat skills aren't nearly as honed as his monster hunting skills. Though he is strong, Lars prefers to act as a decoy when fighting on a team as his knowledge of monsters enable him to effectively provoke and enrage monsters into a blind fury, giving his teammates a plethora of openings to attack. His sheer speed means that he is hardly ever caught by monsters. Lars thus uses his speed and wits to give his teammates the tactical advantage over the monster. Mounted Combat Lars is proficient in Mounted combat as he is synergy with his Eliquestreon Karen is such that he is able to execute deadly combos with her help. Magic Requip: '''Being his signature form of magic, Lars possesses virtuosic skill with Requip Magic. Lars is known locally to use his Requip magic in a unique way: by reequipping weapons and armor mid attack/motion to string together deadly combos. With years of constant practice, Lars has the ability to reequip weapons and armor '''extremely fast to show for it. He developed his acrobatic style of fighting around his ability to reequip multiple weapons and pieces of armor in a very short period of time. He will often mix armor pieces in order to achieve a specific type of movement when in battle. His speed at which he reequips weapons/armor allows for exceptional and flexibility in combat. Combined with his strength and running speed, Lars possesses some of the best maneuverability among the members of his guild. Lars' style of reequip is known as "The Hunter" as he can reequip items which enable him to hunt down monsters. the weapons and equipment summoned are specifically engineered to aid in hunting. In regards to how fast Lars cna re-equip weapons, Lars is often seen summoning one armor piece, using its effect, then immediately switching to another armor piece. When lars does this, all that the onlooker can see is flashing light on Lars' body as re-equipping weapons generates light with every switch, causing some people to call him "The Flashing Hunter". * The Maimed "The Maimed" is a unique style of Requip Magic which Lars developed when recovering from the surgery to implant his new prosthetic arm. Becuase losing his left arm stunted his ability to re-equip weapons on the left side of his body, Lars was left unable to fight at hsi full potential. He eventually had a special prosthetic arm made whcih would allow him to channel requip magic on the left side of his body so that he would be able to fight as if he had never lost his arm. After the successful development of this arm, Lars took the idea further to have arms made which would allow him to use other types of magic. * Requip Seizure Requip Seizure is a physiological state which Lars is prone to due to the fact that he has a habit of reequipping rapidly. Reequipping rapidly puts a strain on Lars' mind causing it to become fatigued. When Lars attempts to reequip quickly when his mind is strained, his body may lose its ability to insulate magical power, causing it to flow out uncontrollably. In Lars' case, the leaking magic is expelled by the body in the sense that the body starts using it to reequip random weapons and armor. This involuntary reequipping of random weapons and armor then continues until Lars' magical reserves run dry. It is during this state that Lars is considered temporarily incapacitated. Should this happen during a hunt, Lars is discharged from the hunting group for his safety as he would no longer be able to perform the essential functions of a hunter (Fight and Escape). Second Origin Lars is capable of tapping into his second origin. However, Lars utilizes no advanced spells when using his Second Origin as he only uses it as an emergency means of replenishing his magic supply should he run out too quickly. Attributes Master Tactician Lars is an exceptional tactician. His ability to creatively solve problems under pressure makes him a valuable asset in any hunt. His intelligence is respected even by the guild master who had entrusted Lars with leading the guild when it had been mobilized to track down and potentially eliminate the sleeping rock dragon, Lithologia. because of all this, Lars is often the de-facto leader of any hunting group he accompanies. Strength Lars possesses quite a bit of physical strength. He possesses enough strength to support himself when doing all the acrobatic maneuvers he likes to do when hunting monsters. However, raw strength is not Lars' forté. Sharp Reflexes Lars has very sharp reflexes. This and his ability to reequip fast enables Lars to swiftly and accordingly respond to surprise attacks. Running Speed Lars is a very fast runner. His running speed was honed by many years of constantly running away from monsters. His running speed plays a part in his acrobatic style of fighting. Master Weapons Specialist Lars possesses knowledge of many types of weaponry. He is able to use many different types of weapons with considerable skill, making him a very versatile fighter. Trivia * Lars O'Ryenne's creation was directly inspired by Capcom's Monster Hunter Series * Lars was initially designed to be 24 years old and have lots of wrinkles/signs of aging on his face. He was also initially supposed to be the Guild Master of Orion's Belt as well as a master blacksmith, but that idea was scrapped in an attempt to avoid making Lars a "Jack of all trades." His skills were then limited to Leadership, Mastery of requip, Knowledge of weapons and survival, and knowledge of monsters. He was initially planned to be the strongest member of his guild, but that idea was scrapped to accommodate his quality as a team player. * Lars' battle theme is Grand Guignol by Bajofondo. Category:Orion's Belt Category:Requip User Category:Monster Hunter